WC Halloween Special!
by In The Forest
Summary: Read and follow my six characters through the forest.


Happy Halloween

Disclaimer: The warrior cats series is owned by the Erins. TIH is owned by ExplosionsAreFun and so is the character Lunarsong. I only own my plot and ocs.

Characters (Only my OCS for forgot to ask if anyone wanted to be in)

Soulstream, Minnowpelt, and Silverfur (from New Generation)

Frostshadow, Ivyclaw (From Shadow over the Freezing Forest)

Soulkit (An oc I submitted into The Illusions of Hauntedclan, owned by ExplosionsAreFun)

Soulstream looked around the forest. It was dark and no stars to light the path. "Stay close to me, Minnowpelt and Silverfur". She thought she heard two rights and continued on the path.

Frostshadow looked around. "Ivyclaw, Where are you?!" "Right here, Frostshadow." Frostshadow stopped to sniff the air. She knew it was Ivyclaw's smell, but she also scented a small tom. "Who is that?! He doesn't smell like any clan cat I know of." Soulkit took a couple of steps. "I'm from Hauntedclan. Ivyclaw said you guys are from ThunderClan. Weird name, I think I hear voices over there. Let's check it out." And the Soulkit dashed off, Ivyclaw and Frostshadow close to him.

After a while, the two groups ran into each other. Or, Soulstream and Soulkit ran into each other. A loud "OW!" came out. "Soulkit/stream!" The other four shouted at the same time (for those who can't figure out, Minnowpelt and Silverfur shouted out their sister's name, Frostshadow and Ivyclaw shouted out the kit's name) and then all looked at each other bewildered. Before they could ask, however, they heard cats screeching and smelt blood. (Here is a little thing. NG and SOFF are AU. I'm pretty sure, I don't know for sure, that The Illusions of Hauntedclan is AU as well. This is regular world in the Dark Forest, for those who haven't guessed.)

The group of now six stopped walking when they saw cats and hid under a bush. "This is just like what Dovewing described as the Dark Forest. But, they ended a long time ago, how are they still here?" While Ivyclaw nodded, the others looked totally confused. Their silent questions were never answered, for Tigerstar appeared. Frostshadow and Ivyclaw were nearly shaking their pelts off, while the others remained calm. Soulkit, not really understanding what's happening, attacked the nearest Dark Forest Warrior, which was a small apprentice. (Since this is K+, the normally gory scenes are blocked for you) Thud went the apprentice. All of the cats looked up, including Ivypool.

(This is Ivypool's POV) Ivypool was surprised by the likeness she shared with the white and black cat. (AN: I'm changing how Frostshadow looks!) She was like a mini her, other than the fact that the smaller cat has one long black spot on her back, her ears aren't shredded, and have green blue eyes. "Ivypool, take these cats away and teach them a lesson." Hawkfrost called. Ivypool looked closely at the she-cat that looked like her and sees that her expression softens and a faint "Mother…" is heard. Hawkfrost, hearing this, orders the others to kill them. Ivypool, really believing she is her kit, starts to fight with them. The now seven cats split up.

(Frostshadow) _Mother… That was my mom! She was beautiful… I'm going to find her! Finally have a conversation… It will be wonderful… I know! _Finally she ran into Ivypool. She was fighting a DF Warrior (Dark Forest) and winning. When she knocked him out, she finally spotted Frostshadow. The two ran together. "My name is Frostshadow. You're my mother, aren't you?" Frostshadow's voice was filled with sadness and love. "I believe so. I have a kit! I can't believe it. Frostshadow is a beautiful name." Ivypool's voice was the same. "Thanks. I can't believe it! I missed you. I lo-" Before Frostshadow could finish, she was violently killed by Hawkfrost. Ivypool, overcome with sadness, had fainted and woken up in the waking world. Forever to believe it was just a dream, though she did tell Cinderheart.

(Ivyclaw) I heard Ivypool's anguished yowls and feared the worst. His adopted littermate, Frostshadow, is dead. He had to keep himself from doing the same thing. But, he did kill the closest DF warriors he could find. Brokentail (I refuse to give him his suffix of star!), seeing this, aimed a killing blow at Ivyclaw, and missed. The two fought until he saw a cat that looked a lot like Lunarsong (ExplosionsAreFun's cat). Distracted, he was killed by Brokentail.

(The Souls) Soulstream wondered where her brothers and the three other cats disappeared to. All she had was a kit. That knew how to kill _very_ well. She lost count after he killed 5 cats (mostly because she started looking away so she didn't throw up) and she was sure it was well after. "Is the red part of your fur your fur color or the blood you just shed?" Soulstream asked hesitantly. "Oh, it's permanent. I have a normal color, other than my eyes, of course." (800 words now +. This is longer than my chapters.) Soulkit said it like it was the most normal thing ever. He thought her clan was really strange. Though, Soulstream probably thought his ways and his clan was weird as well. "Is it okay if I call you big soul, because we share the same first part of our name." At that moment, Soulkit looked like the cutest kit ever, even with all the blood on him. "Sure, as long as if it's okay if I call you Runtkit." Soulstream teased. Soulkit made a face and stuck his tongue out. At that moment, he saw Tigerclaw. Eager to show off his skills to his knew sister, he attacked Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw batted him out of the way into a tree, effectively killing him (no blood. No 9 is affected by little mentioning with blood right?) and horrifying Soulstream. Soulstream, who was just talking to the kit and gotten herself a third brother, just watched him be killed. Angered, she foolishly attacked Tigerclaw. The fight didn't last long, however, for she was fueled by wrath. Tigerclaw smiled. "Two cats left. They smelled of RiverClan. Mapleleaf will have fun with them."

(Minnowpelt and Silverfur) Even though they didn't know for sure, they felt Soulstream die. They mourned for their sister. They were pretty sure the others were dead as well. They were going to try and survive the longest by avoiding every cat. Unknown to them, a certain Mapleleaf was following them. When they finally reached the border, they made a break for it. …Only to be killed by Mapleleaf. They all woke up in their own AU universes and were thinking _What just happened?_ One thing is for sure, they will never forget each other.

I have 1,000+ words. My first one-shot is my biggest "chapter" ever! Have a happy Halloween everyone! *does Jack's cackle*


End file.
